


What's bothering you?

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Butterflies, Corona Days, Covid Days, Early Mornings, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Quarantine, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: During quarantine, Cris and Leo had a bit of a debate about the nature of the fan fictions written about them. Each one got a vastly different point of view and even more interesting way of expressing it. (NSFW)
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	What's bothering you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IscoDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IscoDisco/gifts).



> Thanks for your kind words. It really helps in these tough times to know that someone out there is enjoying my work. You got me motivated to write more. So, it's only fair to gift this work for you :)

Just to put you in perspective before we start, as I wrote this story, in my head Messi was dressing and looking like this image below with no underwear beneath. The rest of the images are just to highlight certain spots in his body and not to demonstrate what he's wearing... Enjoyyy^^

Messi got out of a hot shower after another long sexy night. He was trying to clear his mind while looking at the beautiful tulips garden through the human-tall glass window in front of him. That's when he felt a pair of palms carefully caressing his v-lines before resting on his fine bulge. He smiled as he felt the heat of the skin behind him and the gentle stream of kisses that kept traveling across his nape and perfectly shaped scapulas.

At last, Cris placed his chin over Lionel's shoulder, took a moment to inhale the breathtaking scent of the wet Argentinian hair, kissed him on those slightly rosy cheekbones and whispered "what's bothering you, babe?" while brushing his pouted lips ever so cutely against the smooth back of Leo's neck, waiting for answers.

The sun was just rising, the birds were celebrating a new day as the butterflies were all over the garden in front of them, everything looked so heavenly and Messi couldn't help but feel that he was being ungrateful. He felt like he got no right to be sad, not when he spent the last two weeks with Cris, sleeping, and waking up in between his caring arms.

He whispered "I'm okay" before he intertwined his fingers with Ronaldo's which were still tenderly massaging his bulge. He tightened his grips around the Portuguese hands and followed "it's just this whole pandemic, quarantine thing. Even if I'm having the time of my life with you" then he pushed his waist toward Cris and added "which I'm, I can't help but get kinda depressed about it"

Cristiano kept poking Lionel's nape with his nose as he admitted "that's understandable… I do worry about the rising numbers everyday… but you seem a little off… I mean you were way happier and more energetic in the first week we spent together" then he slid his hand under Lionel's blouse and across his six-packs just to engulf his pecs and warm his nipples before asking "am I failing to keep you entertained, sweetness?"

Although Cris was behind, Messi grabbed his waist and pulled him closer just so he can feel the Portuguese bulge against his butt before looking him in the eyes and saying "you know that I would've told if I weren't enjoying this one hundred percent! You know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me, right?" and Ronaldo was so flattered as he sandwiched Leo between him and the glass window.

He french kissed the Argentinian little one while twitching his bulge against that unbelievably full buttocks and whispering "if that's the case, why don't you listen to my advice?!" and Leo was getting so in the mood as he shook his butt cheeks ever so naughtily and asked mockingly with his stupid baby smile "which advice?! The one about how to give a proper blow job?"

They both laughed as Cris pushed Leo even further against the glass window and squeezed his ass so much that he can't shake it anymore. He twitched his cock against Lionel's crack once again and said "not that one you idiot! But the one about not checking COVID news every five minutes!"

Messi was behaving and talking like a little kid at this point as he explained "I did! Actually, I did follow your advice!! But I found something even more depressing to waste my time on XD... Those fictions that my fans and your fans keep writing about us!" Cris pulled Lionel's white loose underwear down to his knees and asked "and what's depressing about that? I read many of those stories. Actually, most of them are really good!"

Leo pouted before saying "yeah but they're unrealistic most of the time" and Cris pulled down his own underwear this time and asked "how so?" and Leo raised his shoulders and followed "I don't know… it just bothers me that I'm bottoming in all of them"

Cris jaw dropped as he started rubbing his pre-cum covered erection through the groove of Lionel's bare ass and asked "and how's that unrealistic?!" and Messi was looking at Ronaldo's shocked face in the reflection of the glass window, right next to the various prints of his lips, cheekbones, and nipples before saying embarrassingly "come on! Give me some credits! I do top from time to time…"

Ronaldo couldn't help but giggle, as he kissed Lionel's shoulder, squeezed his balls with one hand while adjusting the angle of his waist and butt with the other before saying "I let you top from time to time! Just to get out of our routine, and that's completely different from you doing it on your own" and Leo was blushing as he agreed "yeah but fiction is supposed to be adventurous and— HOLY FUCKK!!"

"I can't think of anything more adventurous than this" Cris interrupted while shoving the full length of his cock into Messi's hole forcing him to part his lips and shiver in place as he saw his neck, ears, and face turn red in the reflection on the glass window. He hardly managed to put words together after that pleasant surprise as he panted breathlessly "yeah but—" and he couldn't finish the sentence because Ronaldo was skilfully smashing and arousing the day and night out of his prostate already!

Cris licked Lionel's earlobe and asked "what were you about to say?" and Leo wasn't in a place where he wanna chat anymore. He just mumbled "nevermind… just fuck me harder, please!" and at this point, he was weirdly parting his shaky thighs, unable to stand straight on his own, tortured in pleasure, and Ronaldo didn't bother to support his awkward posture with anything, except the dick in his ass!

A couple of bites marks were left over Leo's neck before Cris pulled the Argentinian earlobe in between his teeth, got the thrusting rhythm irritatingly slow, and elaborated "No, no, no... I still wanna hear your thoughts on those UNREALISTIC fan fictions" while letting out a huge gush of precum right against Leo's prostate and following "I'm curious and I wouldn't be able to focus on you if I don't hear it right now!"

Messi was losing his mind over how silly Cris can be but he was also dying to get fucked properly. So, he summoned his slutty patience, somehow managed to concentrate on something other than the dick inside him and hardly articulated "what I was trying to say that fiction and fantasy should go in all directions, not just one"

Cris smirked as he used one hand to squeeze Lionel's package once more while pulling his hair with the other one so he can see the reflection on the glass. The Portuguese started going in and out a bit faster and argued "look at yourself! Look at me! Take a good look at both of us, our bodies, or nature! Can you seriously blame anyone for having a fantasy about me destroying your ass over and over again?!"

Messi blushed so badly as he admitted "no, but—ah! Ah! But fantasy should be more fun and enjoyable than reality. That's why I thought maybe those writers! Ahh! Should flip the roles every now and then…" Ronaldo was going with full speed by then and the sound of his pubes hitting Lionel's ass was so loud that they could barely hear each other's voices! Yeah, Cris knows how to tilt his hips just in the right angle to make the loudest noise and Leo got a thick jiggly ass that's more than perfect for that.

All that noise didn't stop Ronaldo from saying and almost shouting "I agree with you but, some realities are far too good and flawless to be overshadowed by imaginations…" he slapped Lionel's ass cheecks and followed "some realities should be told as they are even in a fictional world! And how perfect your inside feels is definitely one of those realities!"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to have more liberty with the images this time to deliver an emotion and make a point rather than express the actual "sex position" and the exact situation. I hope you liked that ^^ and by the way, most of the images can be expanded. I just resized them to this small format to fit in mobile phones. You can still right click on any image and see the full version.


End file.
